Les péripéties de James Potter
by Elladora Black
Summary: Comment Lily a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse de James Potter, ce joueur de quidditch arrogant et prétentieux? Sirius tire au clair cette histoire d'amour hors du commun, entre humour et romantisme.
1. Souvenirs, souvenirs

_Il y a des histoires d'amour plus compliquées que d'autres. Comme celle de James et Lily, où les tentatives de séduction du premier le fond passer pour un crétin imbu de lui-même. Heureusement, les choses vont changer... Merci Sirius! Bonne lecture  
_

**Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

****

Harry tournait et retournait une lettre entre ses mains, comme s'il avait peur de l'ouvrir. Lupin la lui avait remise un peu plus tôt, en lui expliquant, la voix grave :  
-J'ai trouvé cette lettre pour toi, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle est de Sirius. De toute évidence, il comptait te l'envoyer, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Quoiqu'elle contienne, n'ais pas de regret.

Le jeune homme avait pris la lettre et maintenant, il avait peur. Peur de quoi? Peur de raviver des souvenirs trop douloureux. Peur d'être lâche. Peur de ce qu'avait pu lui écrire Sirius, avant de partir au Ministère pour essayer de le sauver, à la fin de sa cinquième année. Déjà un an s'était écoulé et pourtant, il n'avait pas oublié.  
Non, il n'avait pas oublié son parrain, ses sourires, ses lettres, ses paroles réconfortantes et sa présence, tout simplement. Ni les souvenirs de son père qu'il avait emmené avec lui, derrière le voile.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et commença à décacheter la lettre, avec des gestes tremblants. L'écriture de Sirius lui sauta au visage et le prit à la gorge. Le cœur battant, il commença sa lecture.

_« Cher Harry,  
Voilà déjà un peu plus de deux mois que tu as vu le pire souvenir de Rogue, dans la pensine, lors de ton cours d'occlumancie. Lorsque tu as utilisé la cheminée pour avoir une conversation avec moi et Remus, nous avons essayé de te rassurer au maximum, mais le temps nous manquait. Tu as vu ton père comme un petit imbécile arrogant et tu doutais de l'amour que ta mère lui portait. Voilà qui devrait te prouver le contraire.  
Nous venions tout juste d'entrer en septième année et ta mère considérait encore comme une abominable petite brute arrogante. Et pourtant, elle l'a épousé de son plein gré. Laisse-moi te montrer comment ça a commencé. Tu verras, tout s'explique.»_

Au moment même où Harry lisait ses mots, il vit une petite fenêtre s'agrandir sur le papier. Cela lui rappela étrangement le journal de Tom Jedusor. Et, comme il l'avait fait lors de sa deuxième année, il approcha son visage du papier jusqu'à basculer dans le souvenir de Sirius.

-Hé, James ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
Harry se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sirius de dix-sept ans, charmeur et souriant.  
-C'est bon, Patmol. J'arrive…  
Une nouvelle fois, Harry se retourna. Mais, cette fois-ci, il tomba sur le visage renfrogné de son père.  
-Arrête de rêver à Evans ! reprit Sirius.  
-Et pourquoi ? s'offusqua James.  
-Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu auras tes ASPIC, glissa sagement Lupin.  
-Parce que tu n'as aucune chance, se moqua Sirius.  
Le père d'Harry soupira :  
-Je préfère de loin l'explication de Lunard.  
-Oui, beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas écouter la voix de la Vérité ! siffla Sirius.  
Cette remarque rendit le sourire à James, qui se moqua:  
-C'est toi, la voix de la Vérité ? Laisse-moi rire !

Harry suivait avec émotion l'échange entre son père et ses ses amis. Ils commencèrent à ce diriger vers la Grande Salle, très certainement pour déjeuner.  
-Tiens, Peter est déjà là, remarqua Lupin.  
-Et Evans aussi… lâcha Sirius.  
James s'empressa de sortir un vif d'or de sa poche.  
-Range ça, tu veux ! lui souffla son meilleur ami. Ca l'énerve plus qu'autre chose.  
-Si tu le dis, obéit le père d'Harry, un peu à contre cœur.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent droit sur la table des Gryffondors, James lançant des regards furtifs à Lily, qui l'ignorait royalement. Ils prirent alors place à côté de Queudver. Une vague de rage traversa Harry à la vue de ce traître. Si seulement il pouvait prévenir son père… Mais, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que les regarder manger.

Soudain James se retourna vers Sirius :  
-Et moi, je fais quoi ? souffla-t-il avec des accents désespérés.  
-Joue-là naturel, pour une fois. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, elle te trouve un brin prétentieux.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas être plus explicite, Monsieur l'expert ?  
-Mange en silence, ne te fais pas remarquer, parle cours avec Remus..., soupira Sirius, comme si c'était le comble de l'évidence.  
Un peu perdu, James s'exécuta. Après un quart d'heure, Lily et ses amies quittèrent la Grande Salle.  
-Très efficace ! railla le jeune homme, déçu. A ce rythme là, dans quinze ans, on s'parle !  
-Cornedrue, soupira Sirius. Mon expérience est plus fructueuse que la tienne. Ai-je besoin de te le rappeler?  
-Non, grogna James, peu enclin à revivre certains évènements, pour le moins gênant.  
Mais Sirius passa outre son désaccord:  
-Te souviens-tu de la fois où, pour la séduire, tu t'es jeté un sort d'embellissement et que tu as pris une jolie couleur verdâtre pendant quinze jours? Ou de la fois où, pour ne pas la quitter du regard, tu t'es pris de plein fouet la statue de la sorcière borgne?  
James gromela quelque chose à propos des "accidents" qui "arrivent à tout le monde" et "sur lesquels il est inutile de s'appesantir". Mais Sirius continua sa petite leçon de morale:  
-Mais, il y a aussi eu la fois où tu étais tellement occupé à la regarder que quand Flitwick t'a interrogé sur le cours que tu aurais du suivre, tu as juste réussi à mettre le feu à ton bureau. Ou encore...  
-C'est bon! le coupa James. où veux-tu en venir?  
Sirius sourit avant d'expliquer:  
-Je voulais juste souligner l'efficacité de ma technique par rapport à la tienne. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Evans n'a fait aucun commentaire sur ton imbécillité, alors réjouis-toi !  
-Je me réjouis, je me réjouis ! s'énerva James. Mais t'as rien pour accélérer les choses ?  
-Oh si, souffla-t-il d'un air aussi mystérieux qu'inquiétant. Des cours de rattrapage en potion...


	2. Séduction à haut risque

Tous les regards, celui d'Harry compris, se fixèrent sur Sirius, incrédules.  
-Et bien il faut croire que j'ai finalement une bonne influence sur vous, plaisanta Lupin, un peu moins sous le choc que les autres. La preuve: même Sirius commence à parler cours...  
Mais James, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie.  
-Tu es très drôle ! railla-t-il amèrement.  
Sirius poussa un profond soupir, l'air de dire "Mais qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil?", avant de rétorquer:  
-Non, James. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne mesure la sifnification de ses paroles et qu'il ajoute, précipitament:  
-Enfin, pour une fois...  
Puis, il se tourna vers Peter avec un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon et lui demanda :  
-Dis-moi Queudver, tu aiderais bien ton pauvre Cornedrue, désespéré de ne pouvoir séduire sa dulcinée, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'intéressé pâlit un peu et se tassa encore plus sur sa chaise, sous le regard peu amène d'Harry.  
-Oui, bien sûr, mais…, hésita-t-il, un peu inquiet.  
-Et bien voilà ce que vous allez faire, l'interrompit Sirius, qui, de toutes les façons, se moquait bien de son accord. Toi, Queudver, tu vas t'inscrire aux séances d'aide aux cours de potion présidées par une certaine Lily Evans.  
Il attendit quelques secondes, histoire de bien laisser à ses paroles le temps de pénétrer les esprits, et il acheva, très fier de lui:  
-Et toi, Cornedrue, tu y vas pour ne pas le laisser tout seul... Par solidarité...

Mais, il n'obtint pas l'effet escompté. Peter et James donnaient la nette impression de ne pas saisir le génie de ce plan alors que Lupin affichait un air profondément sceptique.  
-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? soupira-t-il, avec l'espoir (vain) de lui faire sortir cette idée de la tête.  
Mais, Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter sur les points négatifs de cette idée. Il se défendit, un peu agacé par ce manque d'enthousiasme:  
-Mais oui ! Tout le monde est content ! Queudver va faire des progrès en potion et Cornedrue pourra approcher Lily sans inventer je ne sais quelle histoire abracadabrante qui le fera passer pour un demeuré.  
Et il ajouta, avec un grand sourire:  
-En plus, c'est le moment idéal. On a l'après-midi de libre.

Quelques secondes de silences succédèrent à ce plan de séduction pour le moins hasardeux, mais James se reprit bien vite, apparament convaincu:  
-Tu es génial, Patmol ! Merveilleux! Presque diabolique! Je te revaudrai ça !  
Sirius accepta, avec un sourire qui se voulait modeste, ce flot de compliments. James reprit, avec un enthousiasme démesuré qui fit sourire son fils:  
-Allez, Queudver, viens vite !  
-Mais je n'ai pas fini de manger..., commença-t-il à protester.  
Mais voyant James se jeter devant lui, à genoux, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, il maugréa, tout en se levant:  
-C'est bon, j'arrive. Pas la peine de faire tout ce spectacle.  
-_Moi_, je vais aller réviser en salle commune. Pour faire de véritables progrès en potion, ironisa Lupin, histoire de marquer son opinion réfractaire à ce plan, qu'il semblait trouver grotesque.  
Ses amis le regardèrent avec une moue qui signifiait clairement qu'il appartenait dorénavant à la catégorie "cas désespérés", puis Sirius rétorqua:  
-Et bien,_Moi_, je viens avec vous. Pas envie de réviser.

Lunard soupira:  
-Très bien. Faites comme bon vous semble. Mais si cette mascarade tourne mal, ne comptez pas sur moi pour rattraper vos gamineries.  
Sirius répliqua, sûr de lui:  
-Bien sûr qu'il y a un risque pour que James passe pour un pervers qui suit Lily à la trace. Mais, entre nous, ça ne changera pas grand chose...  
-Hé! protesta James, vexé, en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. J'ai juste fait quelques petites erreurs de stratégie...  
-Mais, continua Sirius , comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, il faut prendre un minimum de risques pour parvenir à quelque chose.  
Remus tenta une dernière fois de les dissuader de mettre leur plan à exécution:  
-Admettons que ça marche. Lily va expliquer sa potion à Peter. Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça avance James.  
Et, pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'éloigna de ses amis, la tête haute, se dirigeant d'un pas sûr vers la salle commune.

-Et bien, souffla James, une fois hors d'atteinte de son ami, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre, tous les jours, quant on est préfèt...  
Les trois amis se sourirent et sortirent en courant de la Grande Salle pour se rendre aux cachots, suivis de près par Harry, à la fois amusé et inquiet. Cette histoire sentait les ennuis à plein nez. Et, en ennuis, Harry James Potter s'y connaissait...


	3. Potion et altercation

_Et voilà, comme promis, un nouveau chpitre. Cette fic' (qui était au départ un OS que j'ai développé) tire sur sa fin. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez l'avant dernier chapitre. Et la semaine d'après... Bref, vous avez compris E oui, notre petit Harry est plongé dans une lettre souvenir... Il ne peut pas y rester quinze jours. Bonne lecture, Bizoux !_

La petite troupe venait d'arriver près d'une salle de cours, devant laquelle attendait patiemment Lily, apparament en manque de d'élèves.  
-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-elle, d'un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.  
-Evans ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'étonna faussement Cornedrue, un air innocent peint sur le visage. En fait, on cherche l'aide aux potions.  
Harry ne pu retenir un sourire face au talent de comédien de son père. Il l'entendit ajouter, l'air de rien:  
-Tu peux nous renseigner, peut être ?  
-Tu as des problèmes en potions, toi ?  
-Ils m'accompagnent, expliqua Peter.  
James et Sirius adressèrent à Lily leur sourire le plus éclatant, sous le regard presque attendrit d'Harry. Cette scène lui mettait du baume au coeur, même s'il avait une drôle d'impression au creux du ventre.  
-Bon, entrez, céda la jeune fille.  
Ils prirent tous place autour d'une table pendant que Lily allait chercher un manuel de cours. Elle revint avec un grimoire énorme, quelques secondes plus tard, ployant sous son poids avant de le laisser tomber sur leur table, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Puis, elle le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne page.

-Voici une des potions les plus demandées aux ASPIC, expliqua-t-elle. On va s'entraîner sur elle.  
Lily partit dans des explications terriblement complexes, à un tel point qu'Harry fut persuadé de rater sa septième année, avant de se rappeler que la chasse aux horcruxes l'empêcherait certainement de retourner à Poudlard. Mais cela ne découragea pas son père qui murmura :  
-Tu expliques drôlement bien ! On aurait du t'avoir à la place de l'autre folle.  
Lily ne répondit rien mais rougit de contentement. Finalement, même les cas les plus désespérés pouvaient s'avérer sympathiques…

De son côté, Queudver transpirait. Il avait beau suivre les instructions de Lily, sa potion tournait mal. Il se promit de ne plus jamais se mettre dans une pareille position. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de cours de potion comme ça ! Au bout d'une longue heure de torture, il parvint à faire une potion qui lui aurait valu un « Acceptable » aux ASPIC. De son côté, James avait l'air de ne pas trop mal s'en sortir… En tout cas, la jeune femme ne paraissait plus excédée par sa présence, ce qui était incontestablement un bon début.  
-Maintenant que Peter a réussi sa potion, nous allons devoir y aller, glissa habilement Sirius, empêchant son meilleur ami de trop en faire.  
Il s'empressa d'ajouter, face au regard furieux de James:  
-Mais nous reviendrons aux prochaines séances...

Lily les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, observée à son insu par celui qui serait son fils. Une vague d'injustice l'avait submergé : une jeune femme si dévouée aux autres, si intelligente, si… parfaite ne pouvait pas mourir ! Malheureusement, il savait que rien ne pourrait ne la sauver. Et il regardait ses parents, Sirius, qui vivaient comme tous les jeunes gens de leur âge sans savoir que leur destin serait tragique et qu'ils n'en réchapperaient pas. Mais il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par Rogue, ce traître infâme qui était encore le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.  
-Tiens, Servi…  
Un violent coup de coude l'interrompit. Sirius lui souffla :  
-Lily !  
Aussitôt, le jeune homme se rattrapa :  
-Severus ! Alors toi aussi tu t'occupes des cours de rattrapages ?  
L'intéressé se contenta de grommeler des insultes sur ses ennemis, accompagné de deux ou trois « Sang-de-bourbe ».  
-Pour qui te prends-tu ? s'indigna James.  
Mais Lily calma le jeu :  
-Laisse-le, ça m'est égal.

Cette indifférence ne plus pas au futur professeur de potion qui s'en pris à Sirius, le « traître à son sang ». Harry cru que son parrain allait craquer, mais fort heureusement, Lupin et Peter conjuguèrent leurs efforts pour le retenir. James les suivit avec un dernier sourire pour l'élue de son cœur. Mais, à peine eut-elle tourné le dos qu'il brandit le point en direction de Servilus. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre...

Ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Harry devinait que l'esprit de son père était entièrement accaparé par la douce Lily Evans tandis que celui de Queudver envisageait pour la première fois l'obtention de ses ASPICS de potion. Par contre, l'expression de Sirius était indéchiffrable. Comme s'il… Comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup...

_PS: Histoire écrite bien avant le tome 7, hein _


	4. Catastrophe!

_Bonjour ! Voici le quatrième chapitre, posté en retard, désolée. Un petit contre-temps... Mais voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à Black, grâce à qui j'ai corrigé une coquille. Si vous en trouvez d'autres, n'hésitez pas Bisous!_

**Chapitre 4: Catastrophe !**

-Bièrreaubeurre.  
Aussitôt, le portrait de la grosse dame bascula pour laisser passer les trois jeunes hommes. Lupin vint à leur rencontre.  
-Alors ? demanda-t-il, mi-curieux, mi-réprobateur.  
Sirius bomba le torse, avant de répondre:  
-Lily a l'air de penser que finalement, James n'est qu'un pauvre garçon un peu retardé, ce qui est déjà un grand progrès.  
-Humff ! s'offusqua l'intéressé.  
Le jeune homme continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :  
-Et Queudver nous a fait un filtre de bonheur qui lui aurait valu un Acceptable.  
-D'accord, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, admit Lupin sous l'œil victorieux de Sirius et amusé des autres. Mais ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble…  
-Du calme, Lunard, se rengorgea James. La fille qui résistera à mon charme fou n'est pas encore née !

Harry passa l'après-midi en compagnie de son père et de ses amis, souriant à chacune de leurs blagues (plus ou moins drôles, il faut le dire). Mais il restait un peu préoccupé par l'attitude de Sirius, qui respirait le mauvais coup. Son pressentiment se renforça lorsque son parrain prétexta avoir une lettre à envoyer : il refusa catégoriquement que James l'accompagne jusqu'à la volière. A contre cœur, il quitta son père pour le suivre et il su aussitôt qu'il avait raison de se méfier. Sirius prenait la direction opposée à la volière: il se dirigeait vers les cachots, la mine sombre...

Il se posta ensuite derrière un pilier, près de ce qu'Harry reconnut comme la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils restèrent ainsi si longtemps que le jeune homme s'assit pour se reposer un peu. Son parrain, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, le visage fermé, le regard noir, les yeux serrés.

Finalement, des Serpentard sortirent par petits groupes, apparament pour aller dîner. Et, alors que tout le monde semblait être parti, Severus sorti à son tour, seul. A ce moment, Sirius sortit de sa cachette et sans plus attendre, il attaqua, avec un sourire carnassier :  
-Alors, Servilus, tu vas me répéter les jolies choses que tu m'as dites tout à l'heure ?  
L'intéressé sursauta et s'empara aussitôt de sa baguette. Se sentant plus en sécurité, ainsi armé, il asséna cruellement :  
-Je disais que ta maman ne devait pas être très contente qu'un Black trahisse son sang… Elle t'a renié paraît-il.  
Harry vit son parrain serrer les poings. De toute évidence, il n'avait rien exagéré sur son enfance et la souffrance était toujours là. Rogue le savait et il frappait là où ça faisait mal.  
-Heureusement, poursuivit-il, ton frère est là pour sauver l'honneur.  
-Que sais-tu de l'honneur, Servilus ? cracha Sirius.  
Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Il serrait tellement sa baguette que ses jointures en étaient blanches.  
-Moi, je n'ai pas trahi mon sang.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se tournaient autour, chacun attendant que l'autre attaque le premier. Harry commençait à sentir ce qui allait se passer. Rogue ne tarda pas à lui donner raison :  
-D'ailleurs, en plus d'avoir perdu ta famille, tu vas perdre tes amis…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grogna Sirius, menaçant. Serait-ce une menace ?  
-Je te préviens juste. Lupin est souvent absent, tu ne trouves pas ? Dès que je saurais ce qui se passe, je le dénoncerais. Il se fera renvoyé ! Et avec un peu de chance, vous serez inclus dans ses manigances et je serais aussi débarrassé de vous tous!  
A la grande surprise d'Harry, Sirius explosa de rire. Vexé de voir ses menaces avoir si peu d'effet, Rogue s'énerva :  
-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, Black ?  
-Juste le fait que tu es trop lâche pour trouver quoique ce soit ! souffla-t-il pour provoquer son ennemi, parfaitement conscient des effets que ses paroles allait avoir sur Severus. Et, comme pour lui donner raison, le Serpentard riposta, tremblant de rage, les yeux exhorbités:  
-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UN-LACHE !  
-Si, tu es un lâche, Servilus, insista Sirius. Tout en toi n'est que lâcheté.  
-C'EST FAUX ! hurla Rogue, le regard haineux.  
Sirius se rapprocha doucement de son ennemi, le visage déformé par la rage et lui souffla, tout doucement (si doucement qu'Harry du se mettre tout près d'eux pour entendre) :  
-Si tu n'es pas un lâche, prouve-le. Ce soir, Lupin va à nouveau disparaître. Il sera dans la cabane hurlante de Pré-au-Lard. Si tu as le courage d'y aller, prends un bâton et appuie sur le nœud d'une racine du saule cogneur. Tu ne peux pas le rater. Il deviendra aussitôt inoffensif et tu trouveras un passage secret.  
Harry ferma les yeux, le visage imprégné d'angoisse. Il entendit alors son parrain achever:  
-Suis-le, si tu n'es pas un lâche !  
Et il fit volte-face, s'éloignant vers la Grande Salle, laissant Rogue seul. Harry le suivit, très pâle. C'était une catastrophe... Il avait beau savoir que tout finirait bien pour son père et Sirius, il savait aussi que c'était cette stupide blague aurait une incidence fâcheuse sur le futur...


	5. Tendre résolution

Et voilà enfin notre dernier chapitre... Cette petite histoire est terminée et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Gros bisous à tous Et bonne lecture bien sûr...

**Chapitre 5: Tendre résolution**

-Où étais-tu ? demanda James pour la énième fois, après le repas.  
Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Les maraudeurs finirent par rejoindre leur dortoir, sans Lupin, déjà enfermé dans la cabane hurlante. Mais sur le chemin, ils furent arrêtés par Rusard :  
-STOP ! Je sais ce que vous allez faire et je vais vous en empêcher !  
Surpris, ils s'interrogèrent du regard. Mais Harry savait que Sirius jouait la comédie. Lui aussi avait compris que Rogue s'était assuré qu'aucun piège ne lui était tendu. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le reste des maraudeurs contre lui, dans la cabane hurlante, à leur merci. Alors, il avait inventé une quelconque histoire pour Rusard. Ce soir, il serait seul face à Lupin, les autres étant aux mains du concierge.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna James.  
-Inutile de faire l'innocent ! Severus Rogue m'a averti. Suivez-moi !  
Le concierge les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau où il commença à rédiger son rapport, malgré leurs maintes tentatives d'explications. James était de plus en plus surpris, d'autant plus qu'il sentait que Sirius lui cachait quelque chose. Il profita d'une diversion de Peeves, qui accapara Rusard, pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Sirius ricana :  
-Cesse de t'inquiéter, Lunard ne craint rien.  
Harry vit son père pâlir. Il avait compris.

Et sans attendre, il fila vers le parc, sous les cris de Rusard, qui essayait, sans succès, de le rattraper. Sirius, lui, était resté immobile. Harry savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour tirer Rogue des griffes d'un loup garou.  
-Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Queudver.  
-C'est lui qui a voulu savoir. Il l'avait cherché.  
Il se leva tranquillement avant d'ajouter :  
-Allons voir comment James s'en sort.  
Et ils quittèrent eux aussi le bureau du concierge. A travers les fenêtres, la pleine lune brillait.

-Evans ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?  
-Je suis préfète en chef ! Je faisais ma ronde quand j'ai croisé Rusard. Il a bégayé quelque chose à propos de James avant d'aller chercher le directeur. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?  
-Il joue au héro. Rogue s'est mis dans une position dangereuse. Il est allé le sauver.  
-James est allé sauver Rogue ?! récapitula Lily, sceptique.  
-Viens avec nous et tu verras.  
Harry, qui les précédait d'une dizaine de mètres, était inquiet pour son père. Il savait pourtant qu'il s'en sortirait (avec Rogue, malheureusement), mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il mourait d'envie de leur crier d'aller plus vite. Mais il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Cependant, comme s'ils avaient senti sa précipitation, ils accélérèrent le pas et, bientôt, ils furent devant le saule cogneur. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Pile au moment où Lily commençait à maugréer sur les mauvaises plaisanteries des garçons (« êtres inférieurs, stupides et immatures »), des cris retentirent. La voix de James ! On ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il se rapprochait. De toute évidence, il n'était pas seul. Des grognements attestaient de la présence de Lupin. La mère d'Harry sortit sa baguette, inquiète. Mais, vision rassurante, le directeur et l'infirmière arrivaient en courant, suivis de très loin, par un Rusard épuisé. Au même moment, un stupéfix retentit, suivi de l'extraction de James. Il tirait derrière lui un corps inconscient dont la tête était ensanglantée. Celui de Rogue.  
-Il s'est juste cogné la tête, expliqua James, haletant, plus à Lily qu'à ses amis.  
Il décida de lui dire la vérité. Il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, il le savait. D'ailleurs, le fait que Lupin soit un loup garou ne l'étonnait pas. Elle avait déjà fait le lien entre ses absences à répétition les soirs de pleine lune. Il omit juste de dire que Sirius était responsable de cette expédition nocturne.

Malgré ces explications, elle était très pâle. Il l'a rassura encore une fois.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.  
La jeune femme s'inquiéta :  
-Oui. Mais et toi ?  
Avec un sourire charmeur, il murmura :  
-Oh, j'ai connu pire…  
-Comme ?  
Il baissa les yeux et rougit un peu :  
-Comme le fait que tu me trouves complètement idiot.  
La jeune fille sourit.  
-Il est sûr que je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de risquer ta vie pour un ennemi…  
Elle ajouta, un peu moqueuse :  
-Ni que tu serais capable de rester aussi longtemps sans sortir ton stupide vif d'or.

Au loin, l'infirmière s'occupait de Rogue, qui avait repris connaissance, pendant que le directeur usait de tout son pouvoir pour s'assurer de son silence. Et, dans ce décor, sous le ciel étoilé, James approcherait ses lèvres de celle de Lily. Il l'embrassa longtemps, sous le regard bienveillant de son fils. Ce dernier ne pu d'ailleurs retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit son père sortir le vif d'or de sa poche pour le laisser s'envoler. Il voleta autour du couple durant quelques instants puis disparu dans la nuit, laissant à Harry une impression bizarre, comme si... Comme si cet instant était figé à tout jamais et que rien ne pourrait séparer ses parents, pas même Voldemort.

Au même moment, Le jeune homme vit le décor devenir flou et il se retrouva sur son lit, seul. Il remarqua alors quelques phrases en bas de sa lettre. Il continua sa lecture.  
« Si ça t'intéresse, à l'aube, Lupin reprendra forme humaine et le sortilège de stupéfixion sera levé. Encore plus tard, il me fera la morale, à moi qui avait échappé à toute punition : Dumbledore ne songera pas à de mander à Rogue comment il avait découvert le secret de Remus, trop occupé à garantir son silence. De même, Rogue était trop occupé à accabler Lunard pour me dénoncer. Et après, cette charmante scène, ton père et ta mère vécurent un amour parfait. Un dernier conseil : ne revit pas cette histoire trop souvent. Vivre dans le passé n'est jamais bon. Profite des gens qui t'entourent et qui t'aiment. Ils sont nombreux.  
Sirius ».

Submergé par l'émotion, Harry s'allongea. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et triste. Et finalement, le premier sentiment prit le dessus sur le second : son père était un homme bien.


End file.
